1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to amusement devices and especially to a board game having a game piece that moves over a board having plural distinct playing patterns.
In particular, the board game of this invention involves a race to a common finish utilizing numerical combinations from three dice for controlling primary movement of the game pieces.
2. Description of Background Art
Board games that have multiple paths of travel divided into spaces and game pieces assigned to each player for advancement along the spaces by chance controlled apparatus are, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,695,144 which describes a board game having paths of travel and detours and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,510 which shows a game board with dual travel paths. The game disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,422 utilizes two separate paths of play and U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,387 discloses a board game having first and second paths that join to form single path. The paths of travel as shown in the aforementioned patents however do not combine, separate, recombine and form parallel travel paths as in the present invention to provide alternative routes of travel and more challenging playing patterns.
Another deficiency of many of the previously described board games is that a relatively prolonged time-frame for game play is required and the players frequently lose interest before completion of the game. The previous game apparatus did not employ three dice and combination rolls for accelerating advancement of the game pieces along the travel paths. Although a board game that utilizes three dice is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,374, that game is directed to teaching music and has only two number cubes and a letter cube representing musical letters.
With regard to board games that hold the players interest by incorporating themes or are otherwise intended to simulate a particular activity, such games are representatively shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,680 which describes a board game apparatus having a criminal justice theme; U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,094 which shows a board game having a travel course that simulates vehicle traffic; U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,823 which relates to a board game for teaching religious subject matter; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,667 which discusses a performing artist board game that uses a single die and other chance devices.
These board games however, have not approached socio-economic problems in a manner as in the instant board game wherein the game participants are subliminally reminded to remain in school, to attend college and to be moral and law abiding citizens. Thus the board game of the present invention not only holds and maintains the interest of the players by providing a challenging and competitive game but also and indirectly imparts socio/educative values. The board game additionally requires the players to exercise their mental faculties to initiate game strategy and to adapt interpersonal skills by cooperating with fellow players in a teamwork effort during game play.